


Code Geass: Kallen of the Betrayal

by Kaggyin23



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Cuckolding, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: During the fateful confrontation between Lelouch and Suzaku at the end of the first Black Rebellion, Kallen dosen't run away and decides to stay. Noticing this, Suzaku too decides on a change of plans regarding what he'd do with the incapacitated Lelouch.TRIGGER WARNING: Contains hardcore NTR and a bad ending.
Relationships: Kouzuki Kallen & Kururugi Suzaku, Kouzuki Kallen/Kururugi Suzaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Code Geass: Kallen of the Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate ending is a joke, please don't take it seriously.

“Get your hands off me!!!” Yelled a furious Lelouch, as laid in the ground, getting cuffed by Suzaku. The Honorary Britannian then muffled his mouth.

The knight’s expression was of pure rage, it was Zero’s, no, Lelouch’s fault that Euphemia, the love of his life, died and had her legacy tainted forever. This man wasn’t the childhood friend Suzaku thought he had, no, it was a demon wearing his face like a mask. And as he squirmed on the ground like a worm, the knight contemplated killing him right then and there, but decided against it. Instead, he’d make Lelouch suffer like Euphemia did.

Kallen watched all that, a storm of emotions raging inside her, completely lost on what to do. She thought Zero was the heroic symbol of the pride of the japanese people, but as it turns out, he was just an angry Britannian who had used her and her friend’s hopes, dreams and ideals as pawns in a twisted chess game, a personal dispute between Britannians.

"It's over, Lelouch" Suzaku declared, a quiet rage in his tone.

He then turned to Kallen, who was still confused.

"Do you see it now, Kallen?" Suzaku said, determined. "Zero, this man, sacrificed countless japanese lives, he fooled you, your friends and the people." He stepped on Lelouch's head. "And for what?"

Lelouch still squirmed, pissed off.

"Because of petty revenge, and nothing more. He was even ready to blow you up using that liquid sakuradite bomb."

Deep down, Kallen knew that Suzaku was right. This man, Zero, couldn't care less about the japanese, it was all for himself, all those lives, all those people who died.

"Do you understand now?" Suzaku continued. "Without Zero, the troops at Tokyo will not win the battle, and soon, Britannia will send more men who will crush the remains of the rebellion even if by some miracle they won today."

Kallen dropped to her knees, her pistol falling to the ground. She was broken, everything she believed in, everything she fought for all this time, and for what?

Suzaku continued.

"Britannia cannot be defeated." He said, as he pulled Lelouch's head by the hair. "Any attempt of fighting it with force will only result in tragedy and bloodshed."

Kallen didn't want to believe that, but again, she knew he was right. The Black Knights have won a few battles, sure. But now, they'd lose and be crushed, the evil Britannian Empire would win again, they're invincible.

"But that dosen't mean that Britannia can't change." Suzaku continued, dropping Lelouch to the ground, again. "I'll climb the ranks, and i'll change this rotten empire from the inside."

Kallen was lost. Her cause was done, and now with Zero, her leader, being revealed to be a glorified con man, she was convinced that her dreams could never come true. She'd lost everything she lived for.

"And Kallen, i believe that you can help me." He continued. "There's still time to turn your back on these terrorists and join the right side. You're an incredible skilled pilot, if you joined the military to aid me in my mission, your help would be invaluable."

Kallen looked up, her face still filled with despair. Betraying her allied and siding with Britannia? This was something that Kallen Kozuki would never even consider doing before.

But now, since the Black Knights were done and she was convince that Britannia couldn't change by force, maybe aiding Suzaku would be the correct way for he japanese to achieve the recognition they needed.

"Join me, Kallen. And together we'll change Britannia for the better." Suzaku said, with conviction.

Kallen was immersed in darkness, without any way out of that deep abyss. But now, Suzaku was offering her an escape from it, a new reason for living, she'd only need to help him and follow his lead.

She then started sobbing, and with a heavy heart, rose to her feet, always a loyal follower, and looked at Suzaku with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what to do." She asked, wiping out the tears.

Suzaku then handed her his gun.

"Finish him off." Suzaku said, looking at Lelouch. "Destroy the root of this evil once and for all."

Kallen hesitated, even after all that, she still had lingering feelings regarding Lelouch. But still, she knew that she had to do it, there was no other choice.

And as she pulled the trigger, and the bullet quickly pierced Lelouch's skull, making his lifeless body fall to the ground, bleeding, with him also died Kallen Kozuki.

"It's done, let's go back to the battle." Suzaku said, walking towards the exit.

Kallen looked at Lelouch's lifeless body, she had also killed a part of herself there, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

The girl then took out the red bandana, a symbol of the japanese resistance, and tossed it on the ground. She also pulled her hair down, resembling the style she used at school. After that, she followed Suzaku to the exit

Kallen Kozuki was dead, and Kallen Stadfelt had just bern born.

-x-

Following the defeat of the Black Rebellion, Kallen ratted out on all of the escaped black knights. With her help, all of them were quickly found and executed by the Britannians.

With her and Suzaku having brought Lelouch's head to the emperor, Kallen also got an immediate rank of knight on the Britannian military, with her only request being that she'd always serve under Suzaku.

The Guren had been repainted with Gold and white colors to resemble the Lancelot, after a few months of service, Suzaku was soon welcomed into the Knights of the Round. With the news of his promotion, him and Kallen decided to celebrate.

-x-

They were drinking fine wine in Suzaku's room, sitting at a table opposite to each other.

Kallen Stadfelt, as usual, used her hair down, like she used to do when she attended Ashford Academy. She also wore a yellow Britannian style dress, typical of a lady of her standing.

Suzaku wore his Knight of the Round garbs, and they both looked at each other, satisfied at their own accomplishments.

"Today we celebrate my promotion, but i'm sure that soon it'll be you being welcomed into the rounds." Said Suzaku 

Kallen smiled, confidently.

"We'll drink to that." She answered, raising her glass.

As they both chugged the alcohol and looked at each other in the eyes, it was clear that there was sexual tension in the air. After months of working together, Suzaku had gotten over his feelings for Euphemia, and Kallen over her feelings for Lelouch.

They've been seeing each other almost every day, working in the shadows to change Britannia. They wanted each other, in an intimate way. This was even more clear once Suzaku started to stare at Kallen's cleavage.

Noticing this, the girl let out a smirik, getting a bit horny herself.

"You know, Kallen." Suzaku started speaking. "Ever since i saw you naked in that waterfall, i couldn't take you out of my head."

Kallen Stadfelt then got up on her feet.

"Is that so?" She asked, looking at him in the eyes. "Maybe you'd like a repeat of that?"

Suzaku nodded.

Kallen then slowly started to unbutton her dress, making the fine, well tailored and expensive piece of clothing fall to the ground. Exposing the pair of white and golden lacy lingerie she was wearing.

Suzaku then started to get hard, taking out his cock and starting to stroke it looking at Kallen.

The girl then started to strip tease for him, slowly dancing as she carefully removed her lingerie. Revealing her toned, athletic body, with plump and round breasts. She was naked, and her pussy, fully shaved, was ready for her leader.

Suzaku couldn't wait any longer. He removed his clothes as well and quickly approached Kallen, they both naked, kissing her in the lips as she grabbed her ass cheeks with his hands.

Their tongues danced and battled each other for domination, as Suzaku grabbed and groped Kallen's ass and felt her perky nipples and round boobs rub against his muscular, athletic, torso.

His cock rubbing against her belly, making the readhead's pussy even wetter than it already was.

"Fuck me, Suzaku." Kallen said in his ear, after breaking up from the kiss. "I want to feel you inside me. I need to."

Hearing that, the honorary Britannian tossed her in the bed.

Kallen sat at the bed, and looked at Suzaku's massive and veiny dick, she couldn't help it anymore.

The girl grabbed that thick, Britannian shaft and started to stroke it. Not long after that, she started to lick, suck and kiss it, like it was some sort of lolipop.

She then started to massage his balls as she gave him that fellatio. Suzaku was in heaven, his feeling of itense pleasure was something he'd never felt before in his whole life.

Feeling that it was enough, Suzaku pulled out his cock and laid in the bed too. Desperate for relief, Kallen quickly straddled him and grabbed his shaft, inserting it on her pussy by herself.

She then slowly started to rock her hips against his cock, riding him like a stallion, fucking herself with her leader's cock and desperate to recieve his seed deep inside her.

Suzaku grabbed her breasts and massaged her hard nipples as he watched her bounce up and down at his big, hard cock. Letting out crazy moans like a bitch in heat.

Feeling himself getting close, Suzaku picked up the pace, also moving his cock in order to fuck her and reach even deeper into her insides. Her pussy walls contracted and tightened, wrapped around his throbbing shaft, as if she was milking him.

Unable to hold out for much longer, and with them both getting very close to their climaxes, Suzaku yelled:

"I'm cumming!"

"Do it inside me!" Kallen's answered. "Fill me with your seed!"

And with a final thrust, reaching deep inside her, Suzaku liberated rope after rope of hot sperm, a massive load of weeks of accumulated cum, a massive stream of hot baby batter filled her womb to the brim.

The feeling of Suzaku, of her leader's hot semen filling her to the brim also triggered her own orgasm, making her climax herself, letting out a horny moan.

And as she collapsed on Suzaku, they both basking in that profound post orgasm bliss, the man felt Kallen's breasts pressing against his torso, her breathing making them go up and down.

And so, blushing like crazy, Kallen started to talk.

"You know, Suzaku…" She looked at his eyes, with a warm gaze. "I don't think we should stress too much over changing Britannia ourselves… after all, if we can't do it, i'm sure that our many children will..."

Suzaku smiled at that, and kissed her on the lips.

The End

-x-

Alternate Ending:

A few weeks after Suzaku's promotion, another knight of the round, Gino, started to hit on Kallen. He had a higher rank, was more handsome, taller, more athletic and had a bigger cock than Suzaku's.

Kallen initially brushed him off at all times, but after realizing all of his qualities, she couldn't help but fall for him over Suzaku.

And one day, she spiked Suzaku's drink and lead him, asleep, to Gino's room. They chained him to a chair and took off his pants.

As Suzaku woke up, he was greeted with the slight of Gino fucking an extremely aroused Kallen on the bed.

"Kallen! How could you!?" He asked, yelling, very agitated.

"You know, Suzaku Kururugi." Gino then started talking. "The only ones who should steal other people's girls are the ones who are prepared to have their own girls stolen."

Suzaku then started crying desperately, as he felt an immensense feeling of sadness watching Kallen bask in pleasure as she received Gino's bigger and better cock from behind.


End file.
